


Love Me (Forever Sounds Good)

by Krasimer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe, Childhood Sweethearts, Flirty McCree, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I finally wrote my own version of it, M/M, Sweet, Teenagers, That one AU where they knew each other when they were younger, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Just Love Each Other, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Love, barely any angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: Genji's mask and visor were expressionless as usual, his lights growing slightly brighter. "McCree, Winston," he greeted.The man standing beside him looked at them carefully, his dark eyes focusing on McCree. Without saying a word, he gave a short bow. "Hello," he finally greeted the new arrivals."Holy shit," McCree's voice was hoarse. "Hanzo.""...Jesse?"Genji looked at both of them, silently studying them for a moment before he tilted his head. "You know each other?""Yeah," Jesse felt the stump of his left arm almost itch as if it was trying to move the flesh no longer attached to it. "Y'could say that."





	

"You are going to be working with our new recruit today, McCree," Winston's deep grumble of a voice almost made the air around them quake. "He is Genji's brother but I expect you to behave around him."

"Well hell, Genji told me that he forgives the guy," McCree pulled off his hat for a moment, pressing it to his chest as he feigned innocence. "Now why would I go and yell at the man?"

"Because I know you, Jesse," Winston huffed at him, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "Justice is the first thing you think of, especially when it is a friend of yours that has been wronged. Genji has forgiven the man, so why don't we do the same?"

McCree laughed. "Don't worry, already got a lecturin' from Genji about goin' after his brother while wantin' ta kill him fer what he did to Genji."

"Good."

They made it into the room where Genji was waiting with his brother, the newest recruit, the man Jesse McCree would have to tolerate despite a rocky history between the two Shimadas. He wasn't happy about it, but he would live. Better to have more hands to save the world than less.

When the doors opened, both of the inhabitants of the room turned to look. 

Genji's mask and visor were expressionless as usual, his lights growing slightly brighter. "McCree, Winston," he greeted.

The man standing beside him looked at them carefully, his dark eyes focusing on McCree. Without saying a word, he gave a short bow. "Hello," he finally greeted the new arrivals.

"Holy shit," McCree's voice was hoarse. "Hanzo."

"...Jesse?"

Genji looked at both of them, silently studying them for a moment before he tilted his head. "You know each other?"

"Yeah," Jesse felt the stump of his left arm almost itch as if it was trying to move the flesh no longer attached to it. "Y'could say that."

 

~  
 __

_"You will one day wear a ring," the older promised, his dark eyes shining as he looked up to meet his lover's gaze. "I will buy you one and you will wear it. Will you not?"_

_"Darlin'," the response was quick, brown eyes with a shimmer of honey in them were just as shining, quietly pleased as he wrapped their hands together. His left hand sported a thin ribbon, the color the same as the one at the bottom of the ponytail his lover wore his hair in. "Nothin' would be better. Jus' as long as you wear mine, too."_

_"Of course," there was a second of silence between them, hands holding close as they breathed the same air and simply existed in the same moment._

_The shouts of their various guardians echoed through the quiet, jerking them apart._

_"Got a mission, but I'll be back! I swear, just got stuff ta do first and then I can come and sweep ya off yer feet," he leaned down, nudging their foreheads together as he grinned. The expression was open, entirely happy and unable to be anything else. "Gotta wait fer me, 'kay?"_

_"I will wait," the shorter man's face was less obviously pleased but his eyes told an entirely different story. "When you come find me, I will be here."_

_"Good," a deep breath made him shiver, the sunset bringing a bite of cold that pulled at his lungs. "Hanzo, ya need to wait for me, just a few more years."_

_"Only if you wait for me as well, Jesse."_

_"God, I'd wait fer a fuckin' century if it meant you."_

_"MCCREE!"_

_Jesse looked over his shoulder. "Sounds like I gotta go, darlin'," he pressed their foreheads together again, waiting until Hanzo nodded before leaning in to press their lips together. "Be back when I can, god, I'm sorry I gotta leave."_

_The rustling in the bushes behind them made them both startle, Hanzo's hands coming up to push at his shoulders. "You must go, if they catch you here with me, there may be consequences we are not prepared to face."_

_"Jus'," Jesse pressed another kiss to his lips, one last one before he pulled away entirely and took off towards the wall around the gardens. "Love you, darlin'!" he shouted back over his shoulder._

_"As I love you," Hanzo whispered, his hand to his lips, his ring finger adorned by a thin strip of leather.  
_

~

 

"How is it that you know my brother?" Genji's questions began immediately, rushing over the memories dragging at McCree's mind. "Why is it that you have never mentioned this before?"

Hanzo looked at him, his face flushing faintly, a soft pink color that Jesse had once seen in other circumstances. "He was unaware that you were my brother. If," he cut himself off, looked at Winston. "My apologies, but if you could perhaps leave us for a moment, there is much I wish to speak to Jesse about."

Looking like he was going to protest, Winston stopped when McCree nodded. "Yeah," he said, studying Hanzo's face. "Sounds good ta me, like ta be alone with him for a moment."

Winston looked at the both of them, then sighed. "I suppose we can do that, yes."

"Good," McCree nodded as he met Hanzo's eyes. "We're gonna need some time here," He paused, breaking the eye contact with the other man to look over at Genji. "Alone. Tell ya later, jus' give us a few minutes."

With a startled noise that sounded mostly mechanical, Genji stood up straight and nodded. "We will speak later," he muttered as he passed McCree, veering around him to walk in synch with Winston. The door closed behind them, leaving the room silent and the air almost electric as McCree studied Hanzo's face.

"Ya got a beard now," he said first, his hands clasping together in front of him.

"As do you," Hanzo refused to meet his eyes now, seemed to be forcing his gaze to the ground. "I suppose your attachment to your chin hair has expanded into an appreciation for something more. I," he swallowed, his shoulders tense. "I apologize for not recognizing you at first."

"Eh, time changes a man," he shrugged as he stepped closer. "Yer eyes were what caught my memory up, been a long time since I seen 'em, but I knew 'em all the same."

He pulled his serape off, almost wrapping it around his left arm as he strayed a little closer, dropping down onto a bench seat a few feet from Hanzo. "I guess I just remember you..." he muttered, glancing at the man's face for a moment.

"You still wear your ridiculous hat," Hanzo said after a moment. His hand moved as if he were going to flick a finger against the brim of it but halted in midair. "I am almost glad for it. I recognized that," he shuffled his weight from one foot to the other. "I am amused, however, to see additions to the cowboy facade. If I recall correctly, your superior was somewhat jokingly mocking of it."

McCree nodded, pushing his hat back to look up at Hanzo. "Yeah, he thought it was funnier 'an hell."

"I was sorry to hear of his passing," Hanzo stepped closer almost like he was approaching a scared animal, his footsteps light, ready to freeze at any time. "I remember him as a good man."

"He managed ta get my hide outta hot water more 'an a few times, made a better life fer me. What," Jesse frowned, settling his fabric wrapped left arm into his lap. "What happened after I left, did'ya get in trouble?"

"I..." Hanzo shook his head, finally settling on the bench next to Jesse. "After you left, I was questioned about an intruder on the grounds. I told them I knew nothing, saw nothing, heard _nothing_. I was not going to let them find you," his eyes went hazy as he slipped into his memories. "My family was not, perhaps, as innocent in business as I let you believe."

"Yakuza," McCree shrugged. "Ain't like my story is any better 'an yours."

Hanzo stared at him.

"What? I knew you were Yakuza, knew yer life weren't that good despite being kinda rich," McCree shrugged again, making a face. "Now that I know yer Genji's brother, I can kind of guess how it all went down."

"You are still so ridiculous," Hanzo's mouth quirked up in a small smile. "I am glad."

"Well, ya always did seem ta like me when I was at my 'Oddest' as you called it. I just thought I was lucky for getting anywhere close ta even getting ya ta talk ta me. Ya gave me the time a' day and it was like gettin' a gift from god himself," Jesse looked almost shyly at Hanzo. "Still feels that way, actually."

Hanzo's head whipped up so fast that Jesse almost panicked about a broken neck. 

"You-"

"Darlin', I waited fer a long time ta see ya again," Jesse reached into the pocket of his shirt, carefully pulling out the tied together ends of a ribbon. "See, when I was a bit older an old 'Friend' a' mine came ta find me. He weren't too happy about me still bein' alive and all," he let the ribbon hang from his pocket for a moment, pulling the serape off of his arm. "Lost my arm in the fight, screamed bloody murder until they gave me the ribbon back. Doc had ta wrap it around my wrist 'fore I'd stop."

Reaching over hesitantly, Hanzo met his eyes for a second.

When the younger man nodded, his fingers settled against the metal. "How far up is the prosthetic?"

"Li'l bit below my elbow," Jesse tapped the point where flesh met metal. "'Bout here."

Hanzo nodded as he traced over the pattern etched into the metal, studying it carefully. "You still carry my ribbon."

"Ya pulled it outta yer hair and came back with another one later. I remember ya sayin' somethin' about bein' scolded fer havin' it down."

"My instructors were not pleased with my late arrival to my lessons and my unkempt appearance," Hanzo chuckled, then fell silent. Before McCree could question it, he stood and walked with purpose across the room. Kneeling down next to a container, he unzipped the edges to reveal a bow. When he picked it up gently and brought it with him on the return, Jesse raised an eyebrow. 

"Darlin'?"

Hanzo took his flesh hand in his own, guiding it up the bow until it dragged over a tightly bound strip of leather near the top. Unless he had known what to look for, he almost would not have seen it as anything other than part of the bow. "You kept my ribbon," he explained quietly. "I kept this."

"You gave me the ribbon," Jesse's eyes were practically filled with stars as he stared at Hanzo. "I had'ta give ya somethin' in return! Weren't near as good, but-"

"It meant more to me than anything else I have ever owned," Hanzo cut him off. "It means more to me than anything else I own."

 

~

_  
"Shit, darlin', this mean what I think it means?" Jesse's eyes were wide as he stared at the length of ribbon tied around his finger, the ends of it dangling down to tickle his palm._

_Hanzo's eyes were bright as he nodded slowly. "You are the one I have come to realize I love, Jesse. This," he curled his fingers through and around McCree's, "This is a promise, a reminder of our time together."_

_"Wait, hold on," Jesse shook his hand loose, then took in the small amount of panic on Hanzo's face. "Hey, hey, just a second, ain't goin' nowhere. Jus' gotta," he pulled his hat off, pulled a small knife out of his pocket. "Ya gave me somethin' and it means just as much ta me and I gotta..."_

_He pulled at the leather braiding along the brim of his hat, tugged a strand of it out of place before cutting the length away from his hat. "Ain't fancy as yers, but I hope," he jammed the knife closed and shoved it back into his pocket. "Hope it works the same. Yers ta me is special and important to ya, this is kind'a the same fer me."_

_They met each other's eyes and stared for a moment before Hanzo laughed and pulled him closer, allowing him to tie the leather around his finger. It was a mirror of the moment before and they nearly collapsed against each other in a fit of gleeful laughter. Hanzo's hair was loose, the breeze picking it up and playing with the ends of it.  
_

~

 

"Wait, ya still-"

Hanzo nodded. "Still. Ever present. Constant. I," he paused, letting Jesse take both of his hands and set his bow off to the side. "I have loved only one man, Jesse McCree."

"Good," Jesse tugged the ribbon completely out of his pocket, exposing the circle of gold sitting at the other end of it. "'Cause I ain't givin' this ta anyone else."

With a chuckle, Hanzo pressed their foreheads together, his hand coming up to cup Jesse's cheek. "Forgive me, I have left yours in another country. It is a simple matter of returning to retrieve it," he let McCree slide the ring onto his finger. "There is much to discuss between us."

"I know that and I know that there ain't anyone else I ever want ta be hitched to," Jesse tugged him closer, his eyes closing as he leaned in. "But every relationship needs work, so I guess we ain't too far off the beaten path."

He pressed a careful kiss to the corner of Hanzo's mouth, testing the waters. When it was allowed, encouraged even, he kissed him again.

For the first time in what felt like forever, they were together and that was all that mattered at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept seeing this sort of idea on tumblr and I wanted to make it have a happy ending.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, maybe tell me in the comments? I like hearing from people.
> 
> (in the flashbacks, McCree and Hanzo are 18 and 19.)


End file.
